When Fire met Ice
by tani-chan
Summary: Aoshi, a senior at high school, never thought that any romance could pass his way. But one day at the shopping arcade with Misao, love at first sight may indeed be possible, even for him. [Discontinued.]
1. Chapter 1 When Fire Met Ice

When Fire met Ice  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi sighed.  
  
With the hyperactive Misao with him, it was hard for him to stay calm and avoid exploding at the little girl. After all, the little eight-year old was obsessed with him. Better not hurt her just yet.  
  
Laughing and rambling on about nonsense, Misao suddenly pointed at a little stall that had some ice cream and happily ran to it, calling for her 'Aoshi- sama' along the way.  
  
Knowing what she meant, Aoshi hurried after his little cousin, reaching for his wallet.  
  
As soon as he reached her, he saw her happily pointing at a ice cream in the cart, giggling at the man who was pleased to see such a happily little girl.  
  
"How much?" Aoshi asked point blank, pointing to the ice cream she had been earlier. The older man laughed, smiling at both him and Misao.  
  
"For this happy little girl, nothing," the man said, giving Misao the ice cream which she took all too happily.  
  
"Arigato Oji-san!" Misao said, mustering a little bow as she started to eat the ice cream.  
  
"Thank you," Aoshi said, taking Misao's free hand as he led her away from the stall and back into the street. The man laughed, saying, "Anytime! Come again!" Misao tried to wave, but realized she had both hands busy so she called back a good-bye instead. Pleased with herself, she turned back to her ice cream, for once quiet.  
  
Aoshi smiled softly at the happy little girl. She was a sweet little girl, even when she jabbered for too long. That was just Misao.  
  
Misao said something about how she ALWAYS sat when she ate THIS ice cream, she led him over to a bench, sitting down. Aoshi sat next to her, watching her swing her legs back and forth as she ate the ice cream. Looking back into the crowd on the street, he just randomly looked around, waiting for Misao to finish her ice cream.  
  
But something, or rather, someone caught his eye.  
  
She had elegant, beautiful long black hair that just flowed down her back, nothing to hold it up or down. She was wearing a plain red shirt and dark jeans that flattered her body, showing off the curves she certainly had. But it was her eyes that captured him. Such an intense crimson brown filled those orbs of hers.  
  
Aoshi just thought he could gaze at her forever when Misao announced that she was finished. Looking back to where he had seen the woman, he saw that she had left, and he mentally sighed as he got up and took Misao's hand to lead her back into the crowd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks had passed since Aoshi had seen that woman, but he still couldn't forget her. Such beautiful eyes. Misao was with him again, holding tightly onto his hand, happily talking to him. Aoshi didn't really listen, just like always. He just nodded when he needed to or gave a short response. Any of that kept her happy.  
  
He smiled softly at the girl, which she returned happily, giggling all the while. Misao squealed though when she saw a small fair ahead apparently for kids and she ran off for it, calling for him again.  
  
Sighing again he ran after her, seeing she had also seen one of her friends, Kaoru, and her father. He was glad to see that she had run over to them and he started to slow down, but not before running into someone familiar.  
  
And that's when fire met ice.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
End.  
  
Author notes: yeah, I know.. Crappy ending. but it makes sense. I'm not one much for the Aoshi and Megumi pairing, but I had this muse that just wouldn't let go. Annoying. anyway, I'll continue if I get enough responses for it, I just don't have the muse right now. She's satisfied. ^_^  
  
~tani-chan 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting You

tani-chan: I actually decided to continue this fic. ._. wow. XD well... anyway...just a brief warning... I wrote this at 2-3am and my brain wasn't working very well.... (like I ever is ... _)... so... if it seems... odd... you know why. ^^; BIG thanks to all my reviewers. Keep them coming! ^_^ now... on with the fic! XD  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was her.  
  
Aoshi pulled himself up, trying not to show how flustered he was. He had ran into someone. Not just someone... her.  
  
He bent down and offered to help her up, extending his hand to the beauty before him.  
  
She gave a warm laugh and excepted his hand, thanking him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aoshi said, trying to keep his eye contact with her. He'd never been this embarrassed in his life... well expect maybe for that one time when he took Misao to that one pool... but that was a different story. "I wasn't paying much attention."  
  
"Oh no! That's quite alright!" she replied with a another bright laugh. "I wasn't paying much attention myself! Crowds bother me," she finished, shaking her head.  
  
"Aa... same," Aoshi replied, still flustered about the fact he'd ran into this woman. He could just imagine Okina remaking on how much he's talking, let alone to a woman... Aoshi pushed that thought aside, knowing how bad Okina's remarks got.  
  
"Oh quit stressing over it! I'm fine!" the woman said, noticing how Aoshi had broken eye contact with her. Her voice was like a strong spice; strong and sharp, but still smooth and rich at the same time. Aoshi prayed that he wasn't ogling at her.  
  
The woman sighed with a light tone, and turned back to the crowd, looking around. "Well, I'd best be off... oh wait! I think I've seen you before!" the woman said, her dark locks swirling around her as she turned back to face him.  
  
"Eh?" Aoshi said in surprise. He could just imagine that his face looked just like his younger friend's, Kenshin, looked when he did that absurd sound, 'oro.'  
  
She laughed again and smiled brightly. "Yep! I think I saw you at the shopping arcade a few weeks ago... but weren't you with that cute little girl...?" she said, looking around for a sign of Misao.  
  
"A-aa..." Aoshi said, glancing over at Misao, who was talking nonstop to Kaoru.  
  
"You're not married are you?" the woman said suddenly, nearly making Aoshi jump.  
  
"Iya! Misao's my little cousin..." Aoshi said, shocked that someone would ask that. Did he really look that old...?  
  
"Aa!Yokata!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Takani Megumi. Pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking Aoshi's hand.  
  
"Aa... same. I'm Shinomori Aoshi," Aoshi said, amazed at the fact this was happening.  
  
"Well, Aoshi-san, I believe your little cousin is looking for a certain 'Aoshi-sama.' I do hope we'll see each other again soon," Megumi said with a wink, walking back into the crowd.  
  
Aoshi watched her fade into the crowd, turning back to Misao who was now waving at him and, of course, yelling 'AOSHI-SAMA!!!' rather loudly across the crowd. Aoshi shook his head, and started to walk back to her, noticing he had a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Opening it as he walked, he read the small piece of paper.  
  
Maybe he would see her again soon.  
  
After all, why else would she give him her phone number?  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aoshi?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
"Himura," Aoshi said, turning around, glad to see the small teen.  
  
"I thought it was you!" Kenshin said with a laugh. "What are you doing here, in the mall of all places sempai1?" Kenshin continued, with a slight sarcastic tone.  
  
"Misao," Aoshi said point blank, pointing at a young girl's store behind him. "You, Himura?"  
  
"Just wanted out," Kenshin responded, looking in the store where Misao was. Kenshin's eyes widened though, noticing there was someone else with her. "Why didn't you say Kaoru-san was in there as well?"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
Sighing, Kenshin shook his head, looking back at the two girls in the store.  
  
"You know how Kaoru-san is with me, Aoshi..." Kenshin said, turning back to Aoshi.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"You're impossible, do you know that?" Kenshin said, shaking his head again.  
  
"You don't have to deal with it, Himura. You of all people would know how to drop her gently. She is only ten," Aoshi said, looking at Misao, who was showing Kaoru a rather pink dress as a joke.  
  
"Yes but..." Kenshin said, looking at Kaoru sadly.  
  
"You're more impossible than me."  
  
Kenshin laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "I just can't."  
  
"As I said, impossible."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"So which college are you planning on going to, sempai?" Kenshin said, trying to change the subject. "With your scores, you could easily get into Tokyo University2 without trying..."  
  
"Don't flatter me, Himura," Aoshi said, keeping his focus on Misao and Kaoru in the store.  
  
"Just stating a fact, sempai," Kenshin said, a smile back on his face. "Maybe I should start thinking about college as well... I'll be a third year3 next year..." Kenshin said with a sigh before continuing. "But maybe not. I need look at jobs more than college, anyway."  
  
Aoshi looked back over at Kenshin, who was looking sadly over at Kaoru and Misao. The short redhead had lost his parents just a year ago, leaving him completely on his own.  
  
'And that whole incident with Tomoe-san didn't help much at all...' Aoshi mused as he looked at the newly healed scars on the young man's face.  
  
Misao and Kaoru came out at the same time, both giggle nonstop about something, Misao automatically launching herself at Aoshi's waist for hug, even though she only reached his legs.  
  
"Done, Aoshi-sama!" Misao said with gusto, flashing him a bright smile.  
  
"I see you two had fun!" Kenshin said, smiling and giving a warm laugh to the two girls.  
  
"Eh?! Kenshin-san!!" Kaoru said, finally noticing him and instantly flushing crimson.  
  
Misao grew a horrible grin on her face and started to hum something that sounded suspiciously like 'Kenshin and Kaoru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G...'  
  
Kaoru flushed more and chased Misao around the mall, fist raised. Kenshin chuckled, and left to gather the two girls, leaving Aoshi to his thoughts.  
  
Maybe he should meet with Megumi-san soon... he mused as he watched Kenshin give a rare true smile to the blushing Kaoru and giddy Misao.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
End.  
  
Author's notes: Okay... so that wasn't much better. -_-; I don't why, but this pairing is really starting to appeal to me more... ._. not that that's a bad thing... Kenshin's been with Tomoe in this, and apparently... it didn't turn out too well again. Poor Ken-chan. I'd though it would be cute though if Kaoru has a crush on Kenshin. Heh. I'm a sucker for K+K anyway... _  
  
Oh... if you're wondering... Misao's eight, Kaoru's ten, Kenshin's about 17 (still too old for Kao-chan... ::sweatdrop::) , Aoshi's around 19, and Megumi's about 21... ::sweatdrop:: Yep, Megumi's older in this fic. -_-; don't ask me how my brain works... It's nearly 3 am right now...  
  
I promise to make the next chapter bigger and I'd like to give another big thanks to all who reviewed. Oh and another big thanks to Shrine of Ice and Fire for putting my fic up on their site. Big thankies for that. Love the site.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sempai- upper classman. (I've seen it spelt as senpai too, so correct me if I'm wrong. -_-;) Kenshin and Aoshi both go to the same high school in this fic, even though Kenshin's younger. ::laughs:: Looks like Kenshin's gotten into the habit of calling Aoshi this.  
  
Tokyo Universty- Tokyo U... duh. But, from what I can gather, it's a really hard school to get into. ._. Apparently, Aoshi's a smart cookie. XD  
  
"...Third year..."- From what I've read, apparently in Japan, you go to high school for only three years and go to middle school for three. So, basically, Aoshi's a third year and planning for college... and Kenshin's a second year. Not quite sure what else they would call each other. ._. (Other than Freshman, Junior, and Senior...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
